


Falling

by madiisdumb



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fallen Angel, M/M, Multi, angel au, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiisdumb/pseuds/madiisdumb
Summary: Dream is a fallen angel with a broken heart. George is a new angel with a heart of gold.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teddie_graham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddie_graham/gifts).



Breathless.

If there was one word he could use to describe how he felt right now was breathless. 

The air whipped past him, and he quickly recognized the feeling of falling. He opened his eyes as he slowly watched the sky and air whip past him painfully. He knew there was nothing he could do. He knew no one would save him, and he knew he was doomed to fall. 

He tried to steady his breathing, but one thing that never went away was the absolute panic and fear that made his blood run cold. It was hard to stay calm when you knew all that was awaiting you was the rock hard ground. 

What made is worse to him, though, was the fact he never actually touch the ground. It rushed closer and closer to him, but right before he hit the ground.. He jolted awake. 

His heart was still pounding in his chest, and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. He was covered in a thick layer of sweat that made his clothes sick to his skin.

Shakily he reached over and looked at the clock beside his bed, letting out a frustrated groan as he realized it was only 3 am. It was the same dream that haunted him every night. Another form of the sick punishment he received. 

He knew he wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon, but he also hated the idea of leaving his bed. It seemed he never wanted to leave anymore. He pulled the blanket over him and noticed a message come through to his phone.

Sapnap

He sighed softly and reached over, grabbing his phone. He knew if he didn’t respond, his friend would simply just begin to call him. If the calls weren’t answered, he could definitely expect a visit.

Sapnap: Another bad dream?

Dream: You know you don’t have to text me every time? 

Sapnap: Of course I do.. I have to make sure you’re okay

Dream rolled his eyes at the text and put his phone back beside the bed. It always bothered him when he knew Sapnap was wasting his time directly watching over him. 

He covered himself with his comforter, closing his eyes again. Soon the same empty feeling that had been plaguing him for months reentered his mind. He still wasn’t used to his empty bed, or empty house. The silence overwhelmed him sometimes, but he knew he deserved every ounce of heartache he felt.  
After laying there for another hour, and deciding he really wasn’t going to go back to sleep, he decided to get up and shower. He didn’t have to be at work until tonight. He wasn’t supposed to work, but he was asked to cover a shift, and he needed the hours. 

He turned the water on, making it as hot as he could stand it and slowly peeled off the pajamas he was wearing, tossing them in a hamper. He would need to do the laundry soon. When he stepped into the shower, he felt the familiar sting on his back that he tried desperately to ignore. He took a long one, trying to distract his mind from being alone. 

“Call me if you ever need anything, Dream, even if it's just for some company”

The words Niki has spoken to him when everything first happened rang in his head. He didn’t listen to her. Sapnap and Niki were already risking enough by simply having his phone number. He didn’t want to ask her to come over, but usually she did anyway at least once a week. She always brought him groceries and unless he had already done it himself, the laundry. She also cooked a warm meal for him, knowing he wasn’t eating properly. 

He hardly ever ate in general, not ever having the appetite or will. Every once in a while, Wilbur would come with her, but he wasn’t so friendly towards him. Those visits were always shorter and Wilbur was noticeably on edge around him. 

He couldn’t blame him though. No one was supposed to have contact with him. He was being punished and was supposed to be alone, kicked out of the family he still held so dear and close to him. He wished for that same closeness again, of course, but he knew he would never wish to change what he had done. He knew it was the happiest he had felt in years. His only mistake was he wished he had asked for more time. 

Once his shower was done, he threw on some clothes, topping it off with a green hoodie. He sat down at his computer and listened to it slowly boot up. For the past two and a half years, he had learned how to play a lot of video games. There was one he enjoyed a lot called MineCraft and somehow, during their time spent together, he managed to talk Dream into streaming it and making videos. That’s what he did for a living, and for whatever reason he thought Dream could do it too. He decided to use his nickname Dream for the channel and only streamed every once in a blue moon, the same with uploading videos. 

There was a problem he had run into recently though. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to his partner. Why didn’t they stream together anymore? Why did he not stream at all anymore, when he used to stream at least once a week? These were questions he just never answered. He didn’t know what to tell them, since it couldn’t be the truth. 

He nervously hovered over the start streaming button before finally just pressing it. No one knew what he looked like, he hadn’t even shared his real name yet. He wanted to be completely untraceable to anyone who watched him. 

He made sure Minecraft was set up on the stream, waiting until any early birds and people from different time zones tuned in to the stream. In no time he reached about 25k, which was a good number considering the odd time he was streaming. 

The chat filled with some good morning, questions about why he was up so early, and the occasional question about him. Every time his name was mentioned in chat, Dream felt a pang of guilt and hurt through his chest, quickly asking a mod to prevent any more comments about him. 

“Good morning guys… I decided to stream this morning since I haven’t in a while… I was thinking we could speed run a while” His voice was still a bit scratchy from just waking up and not talking, but soon it started to sound okay as he talked to the stream more and read donations as they rolled in as well. This went on for a few hours, more people joining as they woke up or weren’t busy anymore. Streaming did help pass the time, and though he had to deal with what felt like constant mentioning of his old partner, he still enjoyed talking to anyone who was supporting him.

When the time hit about 10 am, he decided to end the stream, catching up on any donos and telling the chat goodbye. 

He really didn’t want to be alone today. Some days had proven to be harder for him than others. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually felt okay since what had happened, but he felt like he had gone back about ten steps today. He stared at his phone, waiting to see if maybe his friend would read his mind and perhaps receive a text message soon. When he realized he wasn’t this time, he picked up his phone, hesitating before pulling up his message thread with his friend. 

Dream: Think you can sneak away from angel duty to meet up for lunch at 12?

Sapnap: Send me the addy

Dream rolled his eyes and laughed a bit at text, quickly sending the address to him, feeling a bit better that he at least wouldn’t be alone today. 

Sapnap always cheered him up, and gave him updates on how everyone was doing, which always made Dream feel better. He lounged around for a little while longer, before finally getting up and grabbing his house keys. He always walked everywhere, not really needing a car since he lived in the city. 

He locked his apartment door, and walked downstairs, enjoying the cold air that gently nipped at his nose and ears.


	2. Already Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already Gone cover by Sleeping At Last

The walk to the cafe he wanted to meet Sapnap at was a long one. Normally he would take a taxi, but today he wanted to enjoy the cool air and walk. He wasn’t really used to the effects of weather yet, but he enjoyed it when it was cold. Unfortunately for him, he also knew it meant the holidays were coming around, and this would be the first holiday in two years he would spend without his partner. 

The holidays and cold used to be his favorite time of year. He loved seeing his partner’s cheek turn a light shade of pink, same with the tip of his nose. He always borrowed Dream’s hoodies and coats, complaining how Dream never got cold. 

Angels didn’t really feel the effects of weather.

Dream noticed the cafe come into his view and quickly he noticed his friend, there a couple minutes early and already sitting at a table with two cups of coffee and a muffin sitting beside Dream’s. 

Sapnap was smiling widely as his friend got closer, and stood up, quickly pulling him into a bone crushing hug. It had been a while since Dream had actually asked to see him, and unlike Niki, Sapnap was not allowed to just visit and show up.

“Hey..” Dream said and wrapped an arm around his friend, waiting till he pulled away. Together they both sat down and Sapnap immediately pointed to the muffin. 

“I know you haven’t eaten yet so you better eat it,” His voice was serious, but the wide smile added a lighter tone to it. He was always excited to see his best friend.

They sat there for a while as Dream ate the muffin, Sapnap asking how work was, did he have enough money and food, and even talked about the stream from this morning. Sapnap usually just worried about him when they met up. Dream would tell him he had everything he needed, whether it be true or not. 

When he knew he had finished asking everything he worried about, Dream took a sip of his coffee and hesitated before asking his next question.

“How is everyone?” Dream spoke and looked up at him, he knew if something was wrong, Sapnap’s face would give it away immediately.

Much to Dream’s surprise, Sapnap actually looked nervous when the question was asked. “What is it?” He added quickly.

“Oh, it's nothing really.. We uh, we have this new angel. He’s training with bad so none of us really know anything about him yet,” He started and almost looked eager to change the subject, “Tommy and Toby are almost done with their training! And Toby even has this new nickname the rest of the trainees call him.. What was it?”

Dream smiled softly at the mention of the two kids. Dream had remembered when they started their training. They goofed off a lot, and everyone seemed to fall victim to the pranks they pulled, but they had been top of their class since they started.

“Tubbo!” Sapnap said happily when he finally remembered. “Tubbo? That’s an interesting nickname” Dream chuckled and took another sip of coffee. “Did Tommy come up with it?”

“I think so.. Honestly they’ve been keeping me so busy it’s hard to keep up with everyone,” He explains and Dream smiled understandingly. They kept him busy to prevent meetings like this. Sapnap usually complained about it, saying it was unfair, but Dream always reminded him of the trouble he could get in if someone caught them. 

“Well as long as everyone is doing good..” Dream picked up another piece of his muffin and ate it.

To say he missed everyone was an understatement. The only ones willing to see him now were Sapnap, Niki, and Wilbur if Niki dragged him along, but they risked their lives every time they did it, and it always had to be limited.  
He sat there with Sapnap a little while longer. They talked about the adventures and missions Sapnap had gone on and Sapnap even got to get Dream to talk about the first one they went on together. It had gone horribly wrong in the end, and it took months of convincing to allow they to go on more together. 

It was a funny memory to them, but also a reminder of what they used to have.

Something Sapnap would never tell Dream, was the feeling of betrayal as they remembered those times. It made him angry that Dream had sacrificed everything for one man. That he valued it more than the friendship they had built over the many many years. He tried his best to be understanding, to try and tune in to the feelings Dream had described to him right before he had done it. 

Understanding those feelings felt pointless to him now. All he had now was his best friend, whose heart and soul was in a million pieces.. But he would be there for him. He would help pick up the pieces and try his best to put them back together.

Soon enough, they parted ways, Sapnap giving him one last tight hug and reminding him to call if he ever needed anything.

The walk home was quiet, all Dream could think about was the ache in his chest that seemed to never go away. It made his entire body ache. 

When he finally did get home, he walked over to the closet and changed into the gray hoodie he had worn a hundred times when he felt like this. It made him feel closer to him, though now he was forced to notice it no longer smelled like him. He laid in bed, getting under his blanket, deciding he would just call out of work. He sent a quick text to his boss, just saying he was sick.

He laid there for what felt like hours, but honestly he didn’t feel like doing anything else. He went on social media for a little while, but even that wasn’t distracting him. 

Dream let out an annoyed huff and quickly sat up, looking at the clock. It was 7, so at least the time really was passing. He got up, opening his window and sitting on the fire escape. The sky was already dark, but the lights around him made it hard to see any of the stars. He watched the cloud slowly drift in the sky, wishing he could once again be up there flying through them, remembering the cool feeling of mist softly hitting his face and wings. 

The feeling was even better when he had his friend beside him.. Or his mentor who he looked up to more than anyone in his life. He hadn’t seen him at all since he left. He wasn’t willing to forgive Dream, and he understood that.   
He sighed softly, watching as his breath became visible in the cold. He had lost everything, and almost everyone.

Dream didn’t stay out there long, soon going back to his bed, under his covers. He fought sleep for a little while, but eventually just gave in and went to sleep.

Wind.

The first thing he felt was the wind hitting his face roughly, but this time he wasn’t falling. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed a figure in front of him. It didn’t take him very long to recognize who it was, and a worry filled his chest. They were up high, in a mountain it seemed, and the wind was blowing so hard, it could easily knock one of them off. 

Dream hesitated before beginning to walk toward the figure, the wind making it feel almost impossible. He shouted for him, but the words didn’t seem to reach him, in fact it seemed that every time Dream took a step forward, the figure in front of him did too, until he was standing on the very edge.

Panic filled Dream’s chest as he tried desperately to think of what to do. Nothing he said was being heard, but he knew if he tried to go after him, he would fall off. 

He shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath, but when his eyes opened once more, there was no one there. His eyes widened, and he let out a desperate shout for help. He began to run until he was looking over the edge.

He knew what he had to do. He knew there was only one place the figure had gone, and he knew there was only one place he could go now. And with that, he jumped. 

And then 

He felt

Breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! I'm gonna be honest I've been meaning to update for like,,, a couple days but life been kinda crazy. I hope you guys enjoy today's chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing and posting any sort of fanfic... I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it!!


End file.
